


Forget Me.

by goldenrazzmatazz



Series: Imagine Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Loss, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine asking Cas to remove your families memories because your life is putting them at risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is one of my reader-inserts, which I originally posted on supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com . I'm reposted all my reader-inserts on my Ao3, to keep them all together. Thank you for reading. If you have any input, please put it in the comments :)

    You hadn’t been traveling with the Winchesters for long, but you had been around long enough to understand one thing about life as a hunter. It put everyone you cared about in danger. As Sam would sometimes mention to you, when you’re a hunter, it’s nearly impossible to have attachments. You couldn’t think of another solution, one that would keep your family safe and allow you to continue to hunt with the Winchesters-which was why you had waited for brothers to go get food before you prayed to your favorite angel.

    ”Castiel, I don’t know if you’re there, but I need a favor, if you’re not busy with angel stuff,” you prayed out loud, clasping your hands together and closing your eyes.  

    A small amount of nervousness flooded through you, as it always did when you prayed.  Your resident angel, Castiel had taught you how to pray properly, a skill he was still working on teaching Dean, but you still feared that you might say something wrong and accidentally be struck down by some divine force.  You didn’t move for a few moments, until you heard the familiar flutter of wings behind you.

    ”(Y/N), are you okay?” Cas asked, sounding slightly surprised that you were calling for him. It was usually Dean that called on Castiel whenever any of you needed anything, Dean claimed it to be the ’profound bond’ that the two shared, but you thought it was because Dean just liked having private conversations with his angel. You opened your eyes and turned around, looking at the angel,  seeing him look around the grungy motel room-most likely looking to see if Dean was present- and nodding as you gave him a small smile.

    ”I’m fine, Cas. I just, I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me.” You shrugged, slightly nervous about his reaction to your request. Sam and Dean would claim it to be unethical; they would say that family is the most important thing. And you agreed, which was why you had to do this. Because they wouldn’t get hurt because of you. Not if you could help it.

    ”What wouldn’t I be willing to do for you, (Y/N)?”Cas questioned, tilting his head to the side and squinting.-his signature look of confusion. You sighed, knowing Cas wouldn’t be any happier about your plan than Sam and Dean would be.

    ”My family. They’re still looking for me, and pretty soon the demons are going to realize that I care about them. They keep putting up flyers asking if anyone has seen me. It’s just making it harder on everyone,” you explained, voice shaking slightly.

    The four of you all knew about your family’s attempts to reach you. Your picture had flashed once or twice on the news as well, and that made it extremely difficult to impersonate an FBI agent when there was a chance the person might recognize you from a missing persons report. You sniffled; you weren’t going to cry in front of Cas. You weren’t.

    ”Do you wish to tell them you cannot see them, and they should stop searching? I am sure Dean and Sam would be willing to take you. I could even come, if you wish,” Cas offered, not understanding what you wanted. What you needed to do to keep your family safe.

    ”No, Cas. It’s too dangerous for them to even be connected to me!” you cried, raising your voice ever so slightly, wanting to look brave instead of desperate. ”I want you to erase their memories of me. Make them forget I was born. Please,” you finished, refusing to look away from the angel. You had learned that although Cas was nearly impossible to read, there would be times when you could detect what he was thinking by a single twitch of the eyelid or movement of the mouth.

    ”(Y/N), I cannot-“ Cas began, and you didn’t want to hear it.

    ”No, Cas. I know you’re capable, Sam told me you did it to one of Dean’s old girlfriends, so cut the crap saying you don’t have the ability,” you snapped, not letting him finish his lecture. You didn’t want to hear him tell you why it was a bad idea, you knew it wasn’t great, but it was the only one you had.

    ”Even if I did erase their memories, I couldn’t erase the face that they’ve been searching for. I can’t just erase your presence. It might be preferable to have them believe you dead, instead,” Cas attempted to explain, not catching on to the pain on your face. You choked out a small sob, tears spilling over; you had thought about tricking them into thinking you were dead, but you couldn’t do that. You weren’t that cruel.

    ”And bring them all that pain? All that grief? Please, Castiel,” you whisper, ”I don’t want them getting hurt, because of me.” You leaned forward and grabbed his sleeve, hoping to make him understand, hoping that for once he wouldn’t just hear you, that instead he would listen.

    ”(Y/N), I cannot help you,” Cas stated quietly, and you knew you had at least penetrated his wall of defense. He at least understood why you wanted help. Still, it wouldn’t help your family. Not by a long shot.

    You spun away instantly, anger flooding you. It wasn’t fair. They would get hurt. They could be killed, and why? Because Cas suddenly had morals? You felt angry, betrayed, not by Cas exactly but by the world in general. But you couldn’t exactly fight the world, so you settled on letting your anger out at the only other living thing in the room.

    ”When Dean asked, I bet you didn’t even hesitate,” you stated simply, venom dripping from your voice.

    ”(Y/N),” Cas sighed, and you could hear the slightest hints of sadness in his voice as he walked over to you. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to comfort yourself.

    ”Castiel, just go,” you shot over your shoulder, squeezing your eyes, ”Don’t tell Sam or Dean. It’s the least you can do.” You let out a breathe you didn’t realize you had been holding.

    You didn’t open your eyes until about three minutes later, when you heard the sound of Cas’ wings flutter as he zapped himself away to god knows where. You exhaled loudly and walked over to the bed in the middle of the room. Feeling the urge to cry about to overwhelm you, you lay down and closed your eyes once more, hoping to god for a good nights rest.


End file.
